deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Shadow7615/Sakura Haruno vs. Tifa Lockhart
Sakura Haruno vs. Tifa Lockhart is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It is a Bonus Episode of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features Sakura Haruno from the anime/manga series, Naruto and the return of Tifa Lockhart from the Final Fantasy video game series. Sakura_Tifa_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Sakura_vs_Tifa_Lockhart_(Alt).png|Pichu95 Abdullah Waheeb Hammad.jpeg|FEVG620 Description Naruto VS Final Fantasy! Beautiful as the most delicate flower, but still strong as the hardest rock, which of this fine ladies will take him a win? Interlude Wiz: Every single female that has entered Death Battle has brought something new to the table, and these two bring a whole new meaning to "Girl Power". Boomstick: Sakura Haruno, Student of the Fifth Hokage! Wiz: And Tifa Lockhart, Final Fantasy's Brawn and Beauty. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sakura Wiz: Training hard everyday and living the life of a Ninja is the life of Sakura Haruno, One of the Leaf Village's best Medical Ninjas. Boomstick: Sakura is the example of how having more than one teacher can really benefit you, when she first joined the Ninja Academy of the Leaf Village, she was paired up with fellow Ninjas Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, all three were trained by Kakashi Hatake, under the name "Team 7". Wiz: Sakura has a unique persona called "Inner Sakura" which is actually a manifestation of her inner emotions, Inner Sakura represents Sakura's actual opinion on things when she outwardly remains calm, collected, or reserved. Boomstick: And Inner Sakura can actually defend Sakura's mind should someone attempt to switch minds with her, it's like having a friend to talk to, only being brutally honest about everything. Wiz: During her time under Kakashi's teachings, The 12 year old Sakura soon learned that she wasn't as physically prepared to be a Ninja, unlike her peers, it's during this time that she used her intelligence to tactically help Naruto and Sasuke complete their missions, and later that year, Sakura and her friends would graduate the academy and become Genin Students. Boomstick: Upon achieving the Genin Rank, Sakura started getting the attention of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, who decided to take her in as her student, When Sakura was thirteen years old, and oh boy, I wouldn't mind learning a thing or two from her. Wiz: Ahem, Tsunade then dedicated aggressive and strict training to Sakura for 2 and a half years, while in the process, Sakura became a Ninja Chūnin, like many of the others, except for Naruto and Sasuke. Boomstick: Well, talk about breaking expectations, anyway, Sakura is quite the Ninja in battle, she is very adapt at fighting, using Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Medical Ninja Techniques, she can use a variety of Ninjutsu techniques including her iconic Cherry Blossom Impact. Wiz: Sakura may not be the best physically, but her intelligence in combat has saved her life a few times, especially after Tsunade's Training, where she harnessed her Chakra and gained some abilities that previous Hokages have used, including but not limited to, Chakra Enhanced Strength and Chakra Scalpel. Boomstick: Additionally, Sakura can use her own unique version of Genjutsu called, The Great Sakura, in which she traps her opponent in a genjutsu in which the giant form of Inner Sakura comes out, she takes the opponent for a ride on the Pain Train, causing massive damage. Wiz: But, Sakura's most tremendous asset is her Medical Ninja Abilities, her two and a half years of training has accumulated her Chakra, culminating in 3 years worth of Chakra, which Sakura can use to perform any of her techniques that require Chakra. Boomstick: Sakura is also very skilled in fighting free-handedly, she's taken on Ninja's who are equally adept and come out victorious, proved by her ability to lift boulders that are double her size and throw them, and even break the puppets of Puppet Expert, Sasori. Wiz: Through repeated use, Sakura no longer needs to put any conscious effort into using this strength, and so can use it instantly, and because of these facts, many people regard Sakura as Tsunade's equal, or even her successor. Boomstick: Ha, and you guys all say she's useless... Well anyway, Sakura's greatest and most risky technique however, is a technique that herself and Tsunade only have knowledge of, Creation: Rebirth, which sounds like a cheap knock-off of the Cap's mystery juice experiment, Project: Rebirth. Wiz: Regardless of the name, Creation: Rebirth is very, very effective in battle, Tsunade herself said that with this technique, she cannot be killed for as long as she has Chakra, but using this technique excessively will reduce the life-span of the user. Boomstick: All this at the age of 17, well, Sakura's book of accomplishments include killing Fuen in a single punch, resisting Genjutsu done by others, and even being praised by The First Hokage himself for her accomplishments alongside Tsunade, and ultimately, at 19 years old, Sakura would receive the honour of being promoted to the second highest Ninja Rank, Jōnin, where she would go on to become Konoha's Best Medical Ninja. Wiz: Of course, Sakura isn't a perfect Ninja, She cannot perform a single Nature Transformation, she admitted that she was lacking in comparison to Naruto and Sasuke and cannot always win battles on her own, and when first under Tsunade's tutelage, Sakura doubted that she would survive. Boomstick: But, look past those weaknesses and uncertainties, because you don't want to get in Sakura's way!! Sakura: I am Sakura Haruno! Pupil of Lady Tsunade, one of the Sannin! Don't underestimate me! Tifa Wiz: Tifa Lockhart is no ordinary femme fatale, she's a lot more than meets the eye, despite her appearance, Tifa is very lethal, and she can combat almost any opponent she comes up against. Boomstick: Tifa was born and raised in the quiet town of Nibelheim where she grew up with her best friend Cloud Strife, As they both got older, Cloud wanted to join SOLDIER, Tifa and Cloud would talk about it until the day came when he left, Tifa stood by as he left to join them, not seeing him for many, many years. Wiz: Tifa would not see Cloud until he returned to Nibelheim alongside Zack Fair and the Legendary Sephiroth, during this time, Tifa had started taking Self-Defence lessons from the Martial Arts Teacher, Zangan, who taught her the basics, and during the Nibelhim Incident, Tifa tried to combat Sephiroth, even obtaining his mighty weapon, Masamune. Boomstick: But, Tifa was defeated, and the only person who would defeat him was Cloud, and since then, Tifa hated SOLDIER and anyone associated with them, except for Cloud of course, Afterwards, Tifa spent the next 4 years refining her abilities as a fist fighter, which lead her to join the Anti-SOLDIER organisation, AVALANCHE, almost like The Hunger Games, in fact, Tifa could pass as Katniss if she dressed like her. Wiz: Except Tifa is a fist fighter, and Katniss is an archer, anyway, Tifa is similar to the Monk unit from main Final Fantasy games, so Tifa has abilities of traditional Monks, Massive Physical Strength, Chakra to heal, Focus, Boost and even Counters. Boomstick: Additionally, Tifa's 4 years of refinement has helped her access her outstanding finishers called Limit Breaks, Similar to Cloud's Limit Breaks, Tifa has can a whole variety of Limit Breaks, but her most devastating is Final Heaven. Wiz: Final Heaven is Tifa's most powerful Limit Break, dealing more than 2 and a half times the normal damage of her standard attacks, additionally, Tifa can also perform Meteor Strike, Dolphin Blow and Waterkick to name a few. Boomstick: 2 Years after the defeat of Sephiroth, Tifa continued to hone her skills as Cloud left on a quest to find his true self, during this time, Tifa nearly 10 years older has become an expert of her craft, and was able to hold her own in some battles. Wiz: Additionally, Tifa can access her EX Mode, which she can accomplish when she's reached her peak in battle, when this happens, Tifa enters EX Mode, which gives her a massive attacks boost thanks to her Ultimate Weapon, The Premium Heart Gloves. Boomstick: Tifa also gains a temporary healing factor whilst in EX Mode, but when in EX Mode, if she successfully connects an attack, she can chain it into her EX Burst, which is Final Heaven, however, her attack is immensely boosted thanks to her Premium Hearts, however, if Tifa uses her EX Burst, her EX Mode will end, basically, Tifa can either let it end in it's own, or she can end it with a BANG! Wiz: Literally... Boomstick: I should put my time towards getting an EX Burst! Zangan! Where are you!? *Boomstick exits the room* Wiz: Tifa has made some noteworthy accomplishments in her life, including becoming one the few students of Zangan at the young age of 15, being one of the few people who could bring Safer-Sephiroth down and having extremely quick reaction times. Boomstick: Of course, Tifa's not a born winner, in her first and only fight with Loz, the Remnant of Sephiroth, she was defeated towards the very end, even when using a majority of her Limit Breaks on him, and even when taking on major opponents like Sephiroth and Bahamut SIN, Tifa often helps Cloud defeat them. Wiz: And even though she's an expert of fighting, Zangan's only known teachings to Tifa are self-defence, nothing that is directly an offensive Martial Art, Although her Limit Breaks more than make up for that. Boomstick: However, you better watch out for Tifa, otherwise she'll beat you up real good, and you won't feel a thing until the morning! Ultimecia: You'll be rejoining your allies soon. Tifa: Yeah, soon as I'm done with you! DEATH BATTLE! Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, Let's end this debate, once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! ---- Evening in Midgar, Tifa is closing up the store and preparing to head home, when she feels that someone is near her, she turns quickly Tifa: Who's there?! Sakura stands a short distance away from Tifa, looking at her with a determined face. Sakura: I am Sakura Haruno! Tifa puts on her fighting gloves and clinches her fists. Tifa: The store is closed, go home! Sakura: I'm not going anywhere! Sakura and Tifa both clinch their fists. FIGHT! Tifa dashes at Sakura and opens with a punch, Sakura punches as well, their fists meet, Tifa kicks Sakura before leading into her Bone Rush Limit Break, punching Sakura several times in quick succession. Sakura: Hmph! Sakura dashes at Tifa and goes for a punch and kick combination, Tifa avoids the punch and jumps over the kick, Tifa attempts Bone Rush again, performing her first two punches before Sakura catches Tifa's fist. Sakura: Don't underestimate me just because i'm a Medical Ninja! Sakura aggressively punches Tifa, sending her flying several feet, Tifa stands and clinches her fist again before dashing and sliding leg first, which tips Sakura off-balance, Tifa performs her Somersault Limit Break, performing a Somersault while kicking Sakura. Tifa: I'm just getting started! Sakura becomes angry and dashes at Tifa at a blazing speed, punching her into the Air, Sakura performs an aerial punch and kick on Tifa, sending her directly down. Sakura: Now! Inner Sakura: TIME FOR SOME REAL DAMAGE! Sakura points her finger at Tifa as she casts her Genjutsu on TIfa, Tifa slowly stands up only to see The Great Sakura tower over her, Tifa is immobilised as The Great Sakura angrily looks at her. The Great Sakura: Cha! The Great Sakura performs an uppercut on the immobilised Tifa, sending her flying with a single uppercut, Sakura dismisses Great Sakura. Inner Sakura: Yes! We are going to win for sure! Tifa stands and looks at Tifa with a blood mark on her cheek Tifa: You're strong... I can tell, No...I can't get timid now. Tifa rushes towards Sakura, and prepares for an attack. Tifa: I'll show you Zangan's secret techniques! Tifa: ''Tifa performs a circling sweep kick, before performing her Waterkick Limit Break. Sakura is sent back several feet, and stands up, also now bleeding. ''Inner Sakura: A WATER RELEASE?! IT'S TIME TO USE OUR BEST JUTSU! Sakura activates her Yin: Release, The seal on her head is released, allowing her to access her special abilities. Tifa not thinking about Sakura's release focuses on the offensive, by grabbing Sakura and performing a flurry of kicks on Sakura, before aggressively kicking Sakura in the face, cutting her. Tifa: Can't let my guard down now... Sakura stands up as her cut completely heals itself, as well as the blood from earlier in the battle, as she charges at Tifa and punches her in the stomach with sheer force, causing Tifa to crash along the ground, Sakura smirks as Tifa slowly stands with cuts of her own, on her arms and face. *Ding* Tifa enters her EX Mode, equipped with her Premium Heart and is slowly healing, she smiles as knows what will comes next. Tifa: Time to get serious! Tifa dashes towards Tifa and attempts to grab her, however, Sakura kicks Tifa away, but Tifa remains un-phased as Tifa once again comes in for a grab, but this time, grabs with all her strength, spins Sakura aggressively, jumps into the air and flings Sakura into the ground. Tifa: Are you ready? Tifa uses the remainder of her EX Mode on Sakura to catch her in her EX Burst, Tifa spin kicks Sakura into the air as the background shatters into the EX Burst Environment, Tifa's Premium Hearts begins glowing blue as Tifa charges her EX Burst. Tifa: My thoughts empower me! Tifa fully charges and flies to Sakura, performing seven powerful punches in lightning quick succession, Tifa pulls back for one final punch. Tifa: Breaking my limits..! Tifa dashes through Sakura delivering an explosive punch, Tifa lands as the explosion envelops Sakura. Tifa: Feels like you're flying, doesn't it? The Background returns to Midgar, now at nighttime, Sakura seemingly finished, struggles to stand on her feet, Tifa is shocked to see Sakura trying to stand, Tifa's EX Mode expires as her Premium Hearts fade away. Tifa: Looks like i'll have to finish this! Tifa dashes at Sakura to deliver a final blow on Sakura, Tifa throws an aggressive punch at the fallen Sakura, Tifa's fist is caught by Sakura, who stands up and looks with rage with her Seal on her forehead spread across her body, A gaping hole on Sakura's torso shocks Tifa, Sakura quickly performs a hand seal and the hole regenerates itself. Sakura: This ends now!!! Sakura thrashes Tifa causing her to lose balance, Sakura performs Cherry Blossom Impact at Tifa's feet, causing her to rise into the air, Sakura jumps into the air. Sakura: Shānnarō! Sakura forms a Chakra Scalpel on both of her palms, before impaling Tifa with the Scalpel, Sakura then applies all of her pressure, forcing herself and Tifa to impact the ground, The Scalpel pierces Tifa's heart as the impact of the ground forces the Scalpel through Tifa's body and out the other side. Sakura pulls her arm out as Tifa's body slowly bleeds, Sakura checks Tifa's heart pulse, but she does not feel a beat. K.O.! Conclusion Boomstick: I no longer have any doubt in Sakura anymore, if anyone says she's useless again, you better watch your back! Wiz: Rightfully so, A battle between these two is extremely close, while Tifa is the superior fist fighter of the two and has had longer experience, Sakura's combination of Ninja Training and Medical Ninjutsu were even the playing field. Boomstick: Tifa's self-defence knowledge makes her very capable of keeping up with Sakura's Taijutsu skills and even turn certain attacks into her favour, but Sakura's Taijutsu is lethal, it can almost kill you with a single punch, something Tifa cannot do. Wiz: Unfortunately for Tifa, she had no means of preparing herself for Sakura's Medical Ninjutsu, nor would she understand what it's function was, Sakura on the other hand, was fighting a fist fighter, so it wasn't anything outside her comfort zone, and Tifa may have a better knowledge of fighting, Sakura has better means of healing than Tifa. Boomstick: Sad but true, I mean, Tifa's offence is great, but Sakura's defence is much greater by comparison. Wiz: Sakura has perhaps one of the longest fights in all of Naruto, she fought against Sasori, the Akatsuki's Puppet Master, for an unexpected 3 hours of battle screen time, this completely outclasses Tifa's fight against Loz, which only lasts a couple minute, not to mention during her fight, Sakura had been impaled, and she was still able to come out victorious in that fight Boomstick: Holy shit, not even close! Sakura's healing factor simply cannot be countered unless Tifa could combat her for an absurdly long period of time, however, Tifa's solo battles have proven she cannot fight on her own for too long before falling back on an ally. Wiz: Need we mention that all of Sakura's accumulated Chakra means that she has plenty to spare, should she need to use it in battle, and since Sakura does not known a single large-chakra consuming Nature Transformation, all of her Chakra can be reserved her Creation Rebirth and Strength of a Hundred Jutsus. Boomstick: Not to mention Sakura's Chakra Scalpel is insane, she can cut through human flesh with only two fingers, so just imagine what entire palm could do, Wiz: It's true, Sakura using only two fingers was able to cut open Naruto's body to keep his heart beating, and Tifa doesn't have anything that would prevent her skin from being cut open, while on the other hand, Sakura has her Chakra to close any wounds she could sustain in this fight. Boomstick: Tifa put up one great fight, but It looks like she just couldn't cut it on her own. Wiz: The winner is Sakura Haruno. Trivia * Originally, This Death Battle was created by DeathBattleMike, however, Shadow wanted to write the entire Death Battle and got approval from DeathBattleMike. * This episode is regarded as a Bonus Episode because it is a battle written by Shadow, but not created by him. Category:Blog posts Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:Fistfight Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles